


Watch and Learn

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Community: smut_69, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else.' - unknown</p><p>Show and tell can really develop the imagination.</p><p>Sequel to "In the Backseat, Driven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> And in the "Hazards of Working with Real People" category: Mr. Gibson referenced a "Paige" in the liner notes of his first album. Neither her last name, nor her relationship with Mr. Gibson, were ever revealed. The assumption was that she was his GF at the time, but this has never been confirmed. Therefore, we are characterizing her as an OFC here, even though she really does exist. Somewhere. XD
> 
> Written for the [50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #31, "Voyeur." Also fills the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt #55 of the same name. Sequel to "In the Back Seat, Driven."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

They had stayed in the back seat for a good while, just...holding each other, neither of them quite ready to let go. In the end, Andy had ended up back in the front seat, curled up sleeping against Nick, as the other man drove them the rest of the way home.

The next time Andy opened his eyes, he glanced at the dashboard clock and stretched. He had been asleep for close to forty-five minutes, and he knew that they'd be getting close. "How much longer?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Nick smiled tenderly, nudging his head against Andy's. "Not too much - five minutes or so?"

Andy sat up, running his hand through his hair. "So...you never did tell me exactly what it was that Paige said when you told her that I was coming."

Nick's smile became a wicked grin. "Oh, somethin' along the lines of 'finally!' and 'do I get to watch this time?', if I'm recalling correctly..."

Andy flushed bright red. "Huh...thought you were kidding about that."

"Andy, my man, that is not the sort of thing a guy jokes about," Nick replied solemnly, turning the corner towards his house. He shot a sideways glance at Andy's flushed face and let out a soft breath. "...But if you're not into that kinda thing, y'know, we don't have t'do it... She'll understand."

Andy smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Did you forget who you are talking to?"

"Then what's with the blush, bashful boy?" Nick teased him gently, smiling deeply.

Andy laughed and shook his head. "Been a while," he shrugged.

"Since you were watched?" Nick cocked his head, slowing to pull into his drive. "Who was the last one you got the honors with?"

Andy nodded and took a deep breath, grinning. "On the bus... Dave watched."

"And who'd you do? Monty? Kyle? Joey?" Nick grinned deeply, putting the car into park and killing the engine.

Andy snorted. "As if you'd have to ask. And _I_ didn't do anyone...'getting done,' more like." He laughed and shook his head.

"Neal fucked you, huh?" Nick asked, his eyebrows waggling. "You lucky fucking bastard. How was he?"

Andy grinned and then leaned over, nipping at Nick's bottom lip. "Good...but not as good as you, so get that thought out of your head."

"Oh, damn..." Nick mock-pouted, fighting to hold back his laughter. "Well, let's get in the house, Skibby - gotta get you settled in for the night." He pulled the keys from the ignition and hit the hatch release on his key fob.

Andy let out a breath and smiled. "Yeah, sounds good..." He looked at Nick and grinned. "So, do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Paige would kick my ass if I said yes to that, Skibby!" Nick laughed loudly as he got out of the car.

"Why would I be kicking your ass again, Nick?" came a soft drawl from the front porch, as Paige stepped out through the front door. She grinned at the boys warmly, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

Andy grinned up at Paige and smirked at Nick. "He's tryin to tell me I have to sleep on the couch," he said, sticking out his bottom lip, looking as pitifully as he could at Paige.

"Hey!" Nick barked out in protest, frowning at Andy as Paige glared. "I did no such fuckin' thing, Skib, and you know it! Paige, darlin', I was just tellin' Andy that you'd kick my ass if I said yes to that!"

"Uh huh, likely story, Nick..." Paige chuckled, descending the steps to wrap an arm around Nick's waist. "I know you better than that, NDN..." Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed Nick, slow and lingeringly.

Andy grinned and sucked in a breath, watching Nick and Paige; and the first thought that went through his head was if she would be able to taste him on Nick's tongue. "Nah...Nick does know better. I was just getting him in trouble."

Nick's hands settled onto Paige's hips, shifting her closer as he deepened the kiss a moment before pulling away, smiling down at her. "C'mon, Skibby...let's get your bag and show you inside..."

"Yes, let's..." Paige murmured, her eyes glittering. "He's sharing a bed with you, right?"

Andy smiled and grabbed his bag and then headed for the house.

Nick nodded. "Yep, you bet your sweet, sweet ass he is, Paige..." he drawled, slamming the hatch door shut and heading back to the house after Andy.

Paige wrapped her arm around Nick's waist, matching her stride to his. "Am I to assume that y'all stopped at the rest area outside of Yale, to take the edge off of your reunion?" She grinned up at Nick, watching the tell-tale blush spread across his cheeks.

Andy waited on the porch for Nick and Paige to make their way up. He saw the blush on Nick's face and grinned. "Oooo, what are you blushing for?" he said, nudging Nick as he walked up the steps.

"Nothin'!" Nick protested, his face getting redder.

"Seriously?" Paige snorted, and grinned at Andy. "All I did was ask him if y'all'd stopped outside of Yale to take the edge off your reunion..."

Andy grinned and raised his eyebrow at Paige. "What do you think?"

"I already knew the answer, Andy," she grinned. "The blush on his face just confirmed it."

"God, whatever!" Nick groused, shrugging away from them both in a fit of mock-pique. "I can't help it that he's fuckin' voracious, or that I can't get enough of them sounds he fuckin' makes..."

He paused, biting his lip, as he felt his cheeks redden again. Well, that certainly wasn't too much information, was it? No, not at all...

Andy laughed softly and followed Paige into the house. He dropped his bag on the floor and then flopped down face first on the couch with an exaggerated moan. "Blame Nick. He is the one that drove like a maniac out of Tulsa... Had to get my mind off of it somehow," he murmured teasingly into the couch cushion.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Andy - I've ridden with you before. You have a God-damned death wish..." Nick muttered, grabbing Andy's bag and wrenching it behind him, heading down the hallway to his bedroom, his voice fading with the distance.

Paige giggled softly. "You really shouldn't tease him like that, Andy," she said, giving him a soft swat on the ass. "Now sit up, like a proper guest, and give me my damn hug, already!"

Andy grinned and sat up, pulling Paige into his lap and hugging her hard. "Been a while since I've seen you - he been keeping you on your toes?"

Paige smiled coyly, shifting around so she was straddling Andy's thighs. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, toying lightly with his hair as she pressed down against Andy's groin. "He's been keepin' me happy," she murmured, staring down into Andy's eyes, "...and this weekend is certainly part of it..."

Nick paused just inside the entryway of the living room, watching the couple on the couch with a slow smile spreading across his face. Well, now...didn't they just make a gorgeous couple...

Andy let his head rest on the back of the couch, his hands automatically going to Paige's hips. "Oh? And what did he say was going on this weekend?" he grinned.

"He told me I could watch him fuck you," she purred, soft and low. Her lips parted as her tongue slipped out to wet them, and she arched against Andy slightly. "Told me that maybe you'd be interested in me joinin' in, once or twice..." She leaned in, brushing her lips whisper-soft across Andy's.

Andy's eyes went dark as he slowly arched up against Paige. He leaned in closer, pressing his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss. He could taste Nick on her lips, and the unique taste that was distinctly her.

"'Course I'm interested in you joining in...and watching..." he rasped out against her lips.

"Good..." she murmured, and leaned into Andy, pressing him bodily into the seat of the couch.

"You know how I knew that you boys had stopped on the way here?" she whispered, her breath hot past his ear. "...I could taste you on his tongue."

Andy's body flushed hot at Paige's words, and he leaned in, kissing up her throat. "Did you like it...?" he whispered against her neck.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Paige breathed, swallowing back a soft moan. "Always wondered what you tasted like..."

She shifted slightly in Andy's lap, rocking lightly against the bulge she could feel beginning to rise beneath her. "Who knows..." she whispered breathlessly into his ear, "...maybe I'll get to find out for myself..."

Andy let out a soft moan, his hands gripping on Paige's hips harder. "Fuck..." he rasped out. He slipped his hands up over her ribs and around to her back, pulling her down and kissing her hard.

Paige kissed Andy back hungrily, her anticipation for the night's events singing through her. She tightened one hand in Andy's hair, and slipped the other hand over the crook of his shoulder to palm his chest, tweaking one of his nipples through his shirt.

Nick leaned against the wall, just watching the pair devour each other. Yeah, it was just as fuckin' hot as he'd pictured it being...

Biting his lip to stay silent, he dropped a hand to the bulge in his own jeans, cupping and rubbing himself slowly as he watched. God, he couldn't wait to throw Andy down on the bed and spread his ass cheeks... And knowing that Paige would be there, watching...

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall, breathing carefully. Best to let everyone get good and warmed up, first.

Andy moaned huskily into Paige's mouth, letting his hands slip up into her hair, tugging it lightly. "What do you want to see first?"

Paige groaned softly, tipping her head back into the tug, and arched her spine lightly, shifting her breasts up toward Andy. "Never seen two guys fuck before," she breathed out, her voice almost a whine as she pressed her hips down hard against Andy's. "Think I wanna see that... Wanna hear those sounds he tells me you make... Wanna see you both fall apart when you come..."

Andy let out a low groan and gripped her hair harder with one hand, slipping his other hand down Paige's neck. He trailed it down between her breasts, stopping as he reached the waist band of her pants, and dipped his fingers down slightly, feeling the soft warm skin.

"Oh..." Paige breathed out, dropping her free hand to Andy's hip, digging her fingers in hard. "Can't wait to see you, Andy...to hear you...t'touch you...taste you..."

Andy let his head drop back as he rocked his hips up into Paige, gripping her hips to hold her against him. "Me neither...fuck..." He wasn't sure how far it would go tonight, or what all Nick had in store for them...but God damn, he was ready for anything.

"S'pose if you both want that, we should all move into th'bedroom..." Nick said softly from his vantage point across the room, his eyes dark and glittering sharply with lust and desire.

"God, yes..." Paige moaned lowly, shifting quickly forward to kiss Andy again, quick and hard and hungry. "Let me see you..."

Andy looked up and locked eyes with Nick as he kissed Paige back just as hard. He watched Nick as he slipped his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts. He brushed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them pebble under his caress.

A raw, needy sound tore out of Paige's throat at Andy's touch. God damn, too many clothes... It just wasn't _fair_ , she thought to herself, whimpering as Andy teased her nipples into hardened peaks. _They'd_ stopped on the way home to release some of their energy, while she'd been stuck here, waiting...dreaming...imagining... She'd been wet before the boys had even pulled in the driveway, but now, God...her panties were soaked...

"Andy...Jesus..." Nick groaned, as the sound Paige made when she was touched shot straight to Nick's dick. "Take her to the bedroom, _now_."

Andy shifted to the edge of the couch wrapping his arms around her as he stood up. "Wrap your legs around me," he rasped out, moving down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Paige did so, locking her ankles behind Andy's back, and looping her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck, kissing and nipping lightly as she shifted against him.

Oh, holy fuck... Nick thought to himself, trailing closely behind them. He pictured Paige on her back on the bed, her arms and legs wrapped around Andy, just like that...her body arching against Andy as he fucked her, slow and deep...

Nick swallowed back a groan, reaching down to undo the button and the fly of his jeans. He was so hard already...God, he needed relief.

Andy moaned at the feel of Paige shifting in his arms as he got the bed. His knees hit the matress and he leaned down, letting her lie back agianst the bed before he stepped back, panting hard, his pants painfully tight.

Paige looked up at Andy from the bed and sat up, her hands immediately going to work on the fly of his jeans. "Gotta see you..." she murmured, her voice hoarse and laced through with raw lust.

Nick entered the room behind them, already gathering the hem of his t-shirt in his fists to pull it off. He yanked it up over his head and tossed it to the side, continuing to watch Andy and Paige as he hooked his thumbs into his waistband, shoving his jeans and boxer shorts down past his hips to the floor.

Andy pulled his shirt up over his head dropping it to the floor. When Nick walked into the room, he reached out and pulled Nick to him, kissing him hard as Paige pulled Andy's pants down. He moaned loudly into Nick's mouth as Paige slipped her hands over his hips pushing his boxers to the floor.

"Finally..." Paige exhaled, wrapping her hand around Andy's cock. "So gorgeous..." She leaned forward to brush soft kisses over Andy's stomach as she started to stroke him slowly.

Nick made a low sound into Andy's kiss, stepping carefully out of his jeans and kicking them aside. He didn't really care where they ended up, as long as they all were naked in the end.

Andy shuddered at the feel of Paige's hand wrapping around him and her kisses on his stomach. He unconsciously reached down and threaded his hand through Paige's hair as he started to rock his hips into her hand, wanting more.

He bit down on Nick's bottom lip at the same time, snaking his free arm around the other man, holding him tight.

Paige looked up from under her eyelashes at the boys kissing in front of her, swallowing hard when Andy's hand snaked into her hair and he rocked into her fist.

And then, Andy was pulling Nick closer...Hell, she had two hands. She wrapped her free hand around Nick's cock, stroking him in time with her other hand on Andy, watching as the precome flooded to the tips of both dicks. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue slowly over each of their heads, gathering the bitter drops into her mouth.

Nick pressed against Andy with a groan, the combination of Andy's teeth and Paige's tongue almost too much to bear...but he'd take whatever he could get at this point.

Andy let out a whimpering moan as his knees began to shake. "Jesus, fuck...not going to last long..." he gasped out between kisses.

"No..." Nick groaned, pulling back from their kiss. "Paige, honey... Lemme fuck him for you..."

Paige sat back slowly, releasing both of them carefully. "God, yes..." she whimpered, standing up to move away from the bed. "Please, Nick..."

Andy looked at Nick, swallowing hard. "Need you, now," he rasped out, his body throbbing and cock leaking copiously.

Nick grabbed Andy's hair sharply, pulling him in for a hard, sloppy kiss. "Lie down on the bed with your knees bent and spread apart, and watch me undress her for you," he rumbled against Andy's lips, before pushing him lightly away.

Turning to Paige, Nick took her hand and pulled her to him, spinning her around so that she was in front of him, facing Andy on the bed.

Andy swallowed a whimper as he did what Nick told him. His hands were gripping the blanket under him to keep from gripping his cock and jacking himself off right then and there.

He watched as Nick turned Paige toward him and he licked his lips as desire shot through him.

Nick wrapped his arms around Paige slowly, nuzzling at her neck lightly a moment before biting down softly, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin of her throat. He brought his hands up to the front of her blouse, fumbling only slightly as he got his bearings on her buttons, and slowly began to pop them open, one by one.

Paige sucked in a soft breath, tipping her head away from Nick, arching up into his mouth. Her eyes sank slowly shut, her breaths coming faster as he worked.

Andy watched diligently as Nick began to undress Paige. He moaned as each bit of skin was revealed. He could feel his body twitching, wanting to shift forward and help move away her clothes, wanting his mouth to follow Nick's fingers as they slipped down her body...

Nick's smile was all bared teeth as he tugged Paige's blouse over her shoulders, down her arms and off. "Look at this fuckin' rack, Andy..." he rasped out, his voice so low it was nearly a growl as he cupped her breasts from below, shifting them inside the nearly-sheer fabric of her bra cups. "Don't you just want to bury your face against these tits, and suck on 'em for all they're worth?" He brought his fingers around to the clasp at the front of her bra, undoing it quickly and yanking the pieces apart, letting her breasts spill free.

Andy moaned loudly. "Fucking hell..." he rasped out. He couldn't take it anymore. He slipped to the edge of the bed and ran his hands up Paige's stomach, tangling them with Nick's. He leaned in, kissing up Paige's stomach, smirking at Nick.

Nick chuckled softly. "Oh, go ahead. She won't mind at all - will you, baby?"

Paige's breath caught in her throat as she tipped her head back against Nick's shoulder, unconsciously arching her back to shift her breasts forward. "Please..." she whimpered faintly, reaching up to cup Andy's face between her palms.

Andy moved up, cupping her breasts gently. He brushed his thumbs over each of her nipples before he lowered his mouth to one of them, flicking his tongue over the pebbled nub before he sucked gently, drawing her breast into his mouth.

Paige let out a low, raw moan, sagging back hard into Nick's arms as Andy's mouth worked at her breast. Each light pull of his mouth sent a tug through her body, and she could feel the heat beginning to pool in her belly. "...So good..." she breathed out, slipping a hand into Andy's hair to hold his head in place.

"Bet you didn't know this, Andy..." Nick rumbled softly, nuzzling Paige's neck again, "but dear sweet Paige here can come from just someone sucking on her tits..."

Andy groaned and sucked harder, his other hand moving around to grip Nick's hip, to pull him tighter against her. Andy brought his hand back around and slipped it down between Paige's legs, pressing his hand against her, moving over her slowly.

Nick chuckled breathlessly, slipping his hands around Paige's waist to undo her jeans. "Here, Andy... Works better if you can actually see what you're working on..." he whispered, slowly working her jeans down past her hips.

Paige let out another low, raw sound, her entire body arching toward Andy as he touched her. Her knees were beginning to tremble slightly, but she couldn't bear to move away from his touch.

Andy looked up at Nick. "You going to fuck me before or after she comes?"

"I wanna fuck you _while_ she comes, Andy..." Nick murmured thickly, nodding to the bed. "Get back where you were, Andy... Paige, baby, here..." He steadied her on her feet before running to grab a chair from the den, bringing it up to the side of the bed for her to sit down. Turning back to the bed, he dug into the nightstand drawer, pulling out the lube and condoms.

Andy moved back on the bed his breath coming in short gasps. He was going to come without ever being touched if Nick didn't hurry the fuck up.

Paige settled back into the chair, tipping it back slightly as she braced her feet on the bed, her eyes meeting Andy's.

Nick climbed onto the bed quickly, settling himself between Andy's legs. "How much prep do you need t'night, Andy?" he asked softly. "Or should it be, 'how much prep can you stand'?"

Andy looked up at Nick and pulled him down hard. "Not much...hurry, God..."

Nick nodded, his breaths coming heavier. "...Know what you mean, Andy..." Swallowing hard, Nick rolled a condom on himself quickly, and popped the cap on the lube, slicking a few fingers which he carefully slipped into Andy.

Paige's pupils blew wide open as she inhaled sharply, watching Nick's fingers slide inside Andy's body. She spread her legs wide, her hand drifting down between her legs, brushing lightly against her own sex.

She willed Andy to look at her again. She wanted to see what he looked like...

Andy dug his heels into the bed, lifting his hips up, urging Nick to go faster. He glanced down at Paige and moaned loudly, seeing her starting to touch herself.

"Okay, Andy...okay..." Nick panted, twisting his fingers out of Andy's body and grabbing the lube again. He slicked himself well, glancing up at Andy's face, and noticed where Andy's attention was focused. Grinning, he moved into position at Andy's entrance and started pushing inside of him.

Paige smiled slowly at Andy, spreading her lower lips for him with her fingers, slipping another finger inside of herself and withdrawing it slowly. She held it up for him to see how it glistened with her slickness, showing him how wet she was...

She drew more of her wetness out, slicking her clit freely, and then slid two fingers inside of herself, fucking herself with slow thrusts, working her clit with her thumb as her head fell back.

Her other hand drifted up to her breasts, circling and pinching her nipples as she brought her head back down, locking her eyes with Andy's as she started rocking her hips up to meet her hand.

Andy felt Nick slowly starting to move into him at the same time that Paige was moving her fingers inside herself. "Oh God..." he moaned, arching hard into Nick, taking him all the way in.

He watched, almost hypnotized, as Paige pleasured herself; his cock leaking precome, creating a puddle on his stomach.

Nick swallowed a moan as he sheathed himself inside of Andy, pausing a moment to give him a chance to adjust to Nick's cock. Nick grabbed one of Andy's knees and pushed it up to his chest, tilting Andy's hips up, and giving Nick the perfect angle to fuck Andy deeply and drive him fucking wild.

Grinning, he started stroking into Andy, hard and fast and deep, watching Andy as Andy watched Paige. "She's stunning, isn't she..." he murmured softly.

Paige let her head fall back, her eyes closing as her mouth fell open with a long, low moan. She arched her back for Andy's benefit, cupping her breast in her palm as she circled her nipple slowly with her fingers, speeding up her thrusts slightly.

"God, I wish your mouth was on my tit right now, Andy," she moaned lowly, her voice husky with desire. "Wish it was your cock fuckin' into me, instead of my fingers..." She drew another hissing breath, letting it out in a low, soft groan. "Wish you could feel me squeezing around your cock when I come... So close, Andy..."

Andy whimpered, watching Paige, and feeling Nick filling him. "Oh, God damn...she talks as dirty as you do..." His eyes squeezed shut hard as his breath rasped out, trying desperately to keep from coming right then and there.

Nick grunted. "Yeah, she does... Fuckin' love that shit..." He shifted his hips slightly, searching for the right spot. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to keep his breathing level. God damn it, he wasn't a fuckin' teenager any more - he had to last longer than a few minutes...

Paige started panting softly, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers as the warmth in her belly started to spread. "Andy..." she moaned lowly, looking back at his face. "Watch me come for you, Andy..."

Andy looked down at Paige and groaned. He could see how close she was. "Come for me, Paige... Let me see... Let me come with you," he rasped out bucking up against Nick. He looked up at Nick and moaned softly. "Fuck me."

Nick dug his fingers into Andy's thigh, just above his knee, and shifted his hips one more time, changing his angle of entry just enough to stroke over Andy's prostate. Grinning with gritted teeth, he snapped his hips hard and fast into Andy's body, wanting to send the other man over the edge.

"Come with her, Andy... Don't even need t'touch you, do I... Let me see you..." Nick rumbled, his voice tight with self-restraint.

"Oh, God...Nick...Andy...I'm coming for you..." Paige panted out, her words trailing off in a strangled groan as her body tightened and then released. Her hips jerked up against her hand as her muscles seized and clenched inside of her. "Oh, God!" she moaned aloud, gasping for breath. "Fuck...Andy, please..."

Andy pushed down hard on Nick one last time before he was coming over himself in thick ropey spurts, never once having to touch himself. He gasped out Nick and Paige's names as his body tightened, squeezing Nick as he thrust into him.

"God, I love watching you come for me..." Nick groaned rawly, intending his comments for both lovers as he snapped his hips sharply forward, driving deep into Andy's body as he stiffened and stilled, coming so hard and fast it took his breath away.

Paige went limp in the chair beside the bed, her body still twitching and clutching weakly at her fingers, which were still buried inside of her. "Fuckin' amazing..." she whimpered softly. Staring at the pool of come on Andy's belly, she licked her lips hungrily.

Andy could see the raw desire rush into Paige's eyes, and he smirked at her, daring her to follow through with what he had seen in her face. He drew a finger through his rapidly cooling come and smeared it on Nick's bottom lip, then pulled Nick down, sucking Nick's lip into his mouth, tasting his own come.

Paige whimpered again, letting her legs drop to the floor as she withdrew her fingers. She shifted onto the bed beside the two men, circling Andy's lips with her still-wet fingertips. "Suck them clean for me, Andy, and I'll clean you up, too..." she whispered softly, her eyes dark.

"Whoa, easy there, cowgirl..." Nick managed to pant out, grinning over at Paige. "I'll share it with you, but you don't get it all..."

Andy sucked her fingers into his mouth, his tongue slipping over them, cleaning off all of her wetness with a low gutteral moan.

Nick gripped the condom tightly as he pulled out of Andy, tying off the condom and tossing it quickly before rejoining the pair on the bed. He grinned at Paige as she winked at him, and they both leaned over to lick Andy's belly clean.

Andy reached out with shaky hands, slipping them down both Paige and Nick's backs. The muscles in his stomach rippled as he tried to keep from laughing at the tickling sensations.

When Andy was clean, his lovers stretched out beside him on the bed, each cuddled up on opposite sides, both snuggling up close to him. Nick tried to stifle a giant yawn as Paige kissed Andy's neck softly.

Andy let out a soft shuddering breath as he felt the exhaustion hit him. Just a quick nap, he told himself...and then they could have more fun. He closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.


End file.
